Only Fourteen (Alternate Scene)
by callmecirce
Summary: This is an alternate version of the scene where Chloe confronts Adrien and Marinette on the steps in front of their school, in chapter 7 of my story Sparks. Full story: /s/12388277/1/Sparks


**In the first draft of this chapter, as it was published here, Chloe behaves exactly as you would expect her to, and Adrien *does* shut her down. I am having fun playing with alternate story lines, and exploring the different ways that the characters could react. Just for fun, I rewrote that scene, and had Chloe play it differently. I much prefer this version, which shows a bit of depth to Chloe's character, and makes her a much more compelling figure. Tell me which one you like better!**

* * *

Nino and Alya were already there when they pulled up in Adrien's car. He got out first, then took her hand to help her out of the vehicle. He let her hand go long enough to settle her bag carefully over her shoulder, then reclaimed her hand and they walked together to join Nino and Alya, who were watching them avidly.

Marinette, who had begun to worry about how they should act around one another at school while in the car, was thrilled by his willingness to hold her hand. It was tantamount to a public declaration, and it made her feel warm and fuzzy. Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same. They were waylaid en route by a furious Chloe Bourgeois, who'd shown no inclination to grow out of being a spoiled rotten brat. Marinette groaned, and Adrien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Just what do you think you are doing, holding hands with _my_ Adrikins?"

"He is not your anything, Chloe." Marinette's temper ignited at a slow burn.

"Of course he is," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed a perfectly manicured hand _just so_ on her cocked hip. "Just because I missed the first day doesn't mean you can move in and take what is mine."

She felt her temper kick up a notch. "He's a human being. He belongs to no one."

Adrien, who had been watching the exchange with an amused look on his face, grinned wolfishly at his new girlfriend. "Oh, I don't know, Marinette. I think I might like belonging to you."

Marinette blushed, and Chloe gasped in outrage, looking between the two standing in front of her. Her face hardened, and she leaned in close to Marinette, invading her space. Marinette held her ground, and the two girls were practically nose to nose. "Let me make one think clear, cookie girl."

"Chloe," Adrien said, warningly. "Watch how you speak to my girlfriend."

Chloe held a hand up in his face, but otherwise ignored him. "If you hurt him, I. Will. End you. Understood?"

Marinette regarded the young woman with surprise. Of all the things she'd expected to come out of Chloe's mouth, _that_ hadn't been one of them. Her expression softened, and a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth. She nodded her understanding, and Chloe narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"You'd better." She stepped back, cocking her hip out again, and turned her gaze on a visibly stunned Adrien. "Call me later, Adrikins. We'll do lunch this weekend." And with that, she blew him a kiss, flipped her hair again, and flounced off, utterly uncaring of the stares she received from her classmates.

Nino and Alya joined them, still staring after Chloe. "Well," Nino said, "that was unexpected."

Alya was staring at her phone. "I started recording, because I'd expected her to be, well, _Chloe_ , and thought that one of you would end up shutting her down. Now I'm watching it again, and I still don't believe it."

Marinette was still wearing that small, gentle smile. "It would seem that Chloe does care about someone other than herself, after all." She squeezed Adrien's hand, drawing his attention to her. "You were right to stand by her all this time."

He shrugged awkwardly, rubbing his free hand on the back of his neck. "She's my oldest friend. And she wasn't always such a brat."

Nino nodded sagely. "Right on." He hitched his bag on his shoulder, and led the way into the school.

* * *

 **And that's it! Thoughts?**


End file.
